Beauty and the Beast
by TheDaringInferno
Summary: A tale as old as time... When young Finn takes his brother's place as the beast's captive he never thought he would come to love the man beneath the monster. Rating may go up.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I unfortunantly do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young king lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the king was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. He despised the magic and magical creatures that invaded his kingdom and all that possessed it. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single blue rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the king sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The king tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into what he despised most, and placed a powerful snow spell on the kingdom, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his new magical form, the king concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. Time passed and people began to forget about the kingdom. The king remained inside staring at the gift the enchantress had given him. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his thousandth year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last ice petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

**A/N: Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I unfortunantly do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Finn sighed as he tugged on the tight strings of his dress. The fabric hugged at his waist making it seem smaller and petite. He hated this morning ritual but it was a necessity. Finally the young blonde boy was dressed and ready for the day. He snuck towards the front door intent on leaving before his older brother awoke. He opened the large wooden door only to come face to face with his brother, Jake.

"Finn? What are you doing up?" The blonde sighed as his brother looked at him in confusion.

"I thought I might go into town today." Jake sighed and walked into the house. Finn followed the red head back into the house. Jake sat down on one of the chairs that sat in the kitchen.

"Finn you know you can't go into town. It's not safe." Finn huffed.

"Father let me go into town." Jake slammed a hand down on the table.

"And where did that get him! He's dead now because of you!" Finn felt tears prickle in his eyes and turned away from his brother. Jake rubbed a tired hand across his face. "Finn... don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Finn turned back to his brother, tears streaming down his face.

"No! It's my fault! If I had just stayed inside then maybe they would still be here!" Jake rushed forward to catch his brother as the blonde collapsed. He was sobbing and clutched desperately at Jake's shirt. "It's my fault. It's all my fault."

"No. No it's not. It was never your fault." Jake gently cupped the boy's face and wiped away his tears. Finn hiccupped as his tears were wiped away.

"Why do others hate people like me?" Jake held the boy tighter.

"Because they are pig headed idiots who couldn't see beauty if it hit them in the face." Finn chuckled and buried his face deeper into his brother's chest.

"Maybe it's a curse, a punishment from God." Jake's head snapped down to look at Finn. The boy was hiding his gaze from his brother's.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's unnatural! Men shouldn't bear children!" Jake smiled softly at the teen.

"Finn, what you have is a gift. Don't you ever doubt that." Finn didn't respond. Was it a gift? So many boys like him had been killed out of hatred. It must be a punishment. Slowly the boy stood and wiped his face clean of any remaining tears.

"I suppose you could go into town, but just for today." Finn startled at the sound of his brother's voice. The teen hugged his brother tightly before rushing to the door.

"I'll see you later today!" The boy was out of the door before Jake could respond. The red head chuckled and got to work on the day's chores.

* * *

Finn hummed to himself as he walked into the town square. The place was busy with merchants and people bustling about. The disguised boy said hello to the baker as he bought his brother some sweet bread. He knew the older man loved them and would maybe not be as mad when Finn returned home.

The blonde walked towards his favorite shop, wanting to see if they had anything new. Finn stepped into the Choose Goose and smiled. The shelves were lined with armor of all shapes and sizes and more swords than the boy could ever dream of owning.

"Ah Fionna!" Finn smiled at the shop owner. The man often went by the name of the store itself, Choose Goose.

"Good morning. I've come to buy a new ax. It seems age has caught up with our old one." The man chuckled and motioned Finn to the section filled with a new shipments. Finn easily picked out a good looking ax and brought it to the front. Choose Goose smiled in surprise as Finn carried the heavy object with ease.

"You are a most amusing young lady. One could almost mistake you for a boy." Finn blushed furiously and lowered his head. Jake had warned him about his mannerisms. The boy looked feminine enough that he could easily pass for a woman if he wore the right clothes but he in no way acted like a lady.

Finn thanked the man and left with his purchase. He had almost left the store when he heard a soft voice whisper to him. The boy looked around confused. There was no one nearby and Choose Goose was preoccupied with another customer. The voice called out to him again and Finn followed the sound. It led him to the back of the store.

There was a small silver chest sitting alone on a shelf. Finn could feel a power pulsing out from inside the container, calling out to him. He gently placed his hands on the side of the chest and picked it up. The chest opened of its own accord and a cold wind rushed past Finn. He gingerly pulled out the jewel inlaid crown inside. It was made of pure gold with beautiful red rubies around its face. He held it close to him as a mother would a child and walked towards where he had last seen Choose Goose.

"Excuse me sir?" Choose Goose turned around and his smile fell as his eyes landed on the object in Finn's hands.

"Where did you find that?" Finn didn't look up at the man. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful crown in his hands.

"It was in the back in a silver chest. I have never seen anything more beautiful than this. How much are you selling it for?" The man's eyes widened and he snatched the object out of Finn's hands.

"It's not for sale." Finn looked at the man desperately.

"Please sir, I must have that crown!"

"Young lady this crown holds a magic more powerful than anything I have ever seen. This is no toy."

"Please! It calls to me!" Finn felt the crown call out to him again. Choose Goose's eyes widened and he hurriedly shoved the object into Finn's hands.

"Take this and keep it hidden." Finn nodded and carefully placed the crown in his basket underneath a thick blanket.

"Thank you." Choose Goose nodded grimly at the boy. Finn hurried out of the store back into the town square.

Finn sat down at the fountain in the center of the square. He could feel the crown in his basket. It seemed annoyed that it had been placed in the basket. The boy smiled at the young sheep that drank from the fountain and stood around him. He pet the smallest lamb and hummed to the young creature.

The sound of a carriage rolling through town rang through the air and the sheep scattered away. Finn looked behind himself to see the prince, Bubba Gumball, striding towards him with his butler, Peppermint, flanking him. His wavy red hair was styled neatly out of his eyes and his royal robes made him seem out of place surrounded by the shabbily clothed peasants. The prince had tried courting Finn ever since he and Jake had arrived in the small village. While Finn was flattered by the man's gestures and persistence he wished the royal would leave him be. There were far more beautiful women in his council he could marry who weren't young boys in disguise. Finn smiled politely and curtsied as Prince Gumball reached him.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure." Gumball bowed slightly to Finn and took the boy's hand in his own and kissed the back.

"The pleasure is mine." Finn blushed and tore his gaze away from the prince's soft purple eyes. He politely pulled his hand away from Gumball's and nodded to the prince.

"I must be on my way." Finn turned to walk away but Gumball caught the boy by his elbow. Finn shivered and turned back to the prince.

"Allow me to walk you home." Finn bit his lip. He didn't want the man to follow him to his home but it would be rude to deny him this simple pleasure.

"Alright." Gumball seemed pleased with his acceptance. Finn carefully handed the man the heavy ax, prince or not he should act like a gentleman.

"I will return later, Peppermint." The prince's butler nodded silently and left the two. Finn and Gumball began the walk back to Finn and Jake's cottage.

* * *

Finn nervously twisted his hands. He and the prince had walked in awkward silence all the way to his cottage. The few attempts Finn had made at a conversation had fallen flat. Finally Finn could see his home on the horizon and smiled.

"You live _here_?" Gumball's voice dripped with disgust and Finn frowned.

"Is that a problem?" He saw nothing wrong with his house. Sure it wasn't as extravagant as a _palace_ but it was perfect for Finn and Jake. Suddenly the prince stopped short.

"Are you _married _to the woodsman?" Finn could only stare. Where had the man gotten that idea? Gumball's eyes turned hard as he looked at Finn. "If you are leading me on..."

Finn shivered in fear. Gumball was too close, took up too much of his space. The teen was cornered against his door as Gumball stood over him.

"The woodsman, Jake. He is my brother." He hated how his voice trembled. Gumball seemed pleased with his answer and lowered his head. His lips hovered above Finn's neck. The blonde could feel each breath the man took against the sensitive skin.

"I believe I deserve payment for making sure you made it home safely. Perhaps a kiss?" Finn felt disgusted. How dare this man treat him this way? Still Finn was powerless against the man. Gumball's arms were around Finn's waist, pulling the boy flush against the older man. Gumball lowered his head and gently pressed his lips to Finn's, stealing the boy's first kiss. The door to the cottage slammed open and Finn was able to pull himself away from the prince. Jake looked positively murderous as he glared at the prince.

"Get out." Gumball chuckled at Jake but let Finn go. He pressed another kiss to the boy's lips and smiled at Jake.

"I will return for you tomorrow, Fionna!" The prince left at that. Finn stared after the prince in shock. He couldn't believe that man. Jake growled and Finn was reminded of his brother's presence.

"Jake I -" Finn scrambled to explain himself but Jake would not listen.

"What the hell Finn! The Prince? Do you want to be hanged!"

"He forced himself on me!" At that whatever Jake was going to say died on his lips.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Finn brushed away the other's hands. He marched angrily into his home slamming his things to the ground, wincing when he felt the crown cry out in indignation. Jake entered behind him and carefully watched the boy. Finn was pacing back and forth in rage, pulling at his hair.

"Finn?" The teen stopped and looked over at his brother.

"I'm fine Jake. Just… angry." Jake nodded, deciding not to press the situation. Finn would tell him when he wanted to.

"I have to go to the docks. I leave tonight." Finn sighed.

"Do you have to go?"

"Some of father's things are still on his ship. Then I'll have to sell the old girl." Finn gasped.

"No! Father loved that ship!" Jake smiled bitterly. His father had taken the boys out to sea whenever he got the chance. Finn would never admit to being terrified of the ocean, even though it was quite obvious. The boy had once refused to set foot on the ship until his father could prove to the boy the ocean wasn't dangerous.

"I have to sell her. We need the money and maybe then we could move to somewhere more accepting of those like you." Finn stared at the ground. He caused nothing but trouble.

"I suppose I should pack for you." Jake smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Finn chuckled and swatted away the other's hands.

That night they ate dinner in comfortable silence. Finn watched as Jake rode away on their horse, Lady, down the barely visible path through the woods.

Finn walked back into his cottage, taking in the silence. He trudged to his room and sat on his bed. A thought struck him and the boy reached for the crown still hidden in his basket. He pulled out the golden object and smiled at it.

"I'm sorry for dropping you earlier." The crown pulsed, accepting his apology. Finn looked lovingly at the object. Slowly he raised the crown to his head. The object pulsed again, frantic this time. It didn't want him to put him on.

"If you're not for me then who are you for?" Finn sighed as the crown stayed silent. The teen prepared himself for bed and placed the crown on the nightstand next to his bed. He smiled at the object and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do no own Adventure Time.**

* * *

Jake shivered as he and Lady walked through the forest. He cursed himself as he realized they had walked in a circle.

"I think it was this way." The red haired man mumbled to himself and pulled the riens the right. Jake raised his lantern higher to see better through the thick storm. Snow came down heavily and the wind pushed the two to and fro. He heard a growl from somewhere nearby and hesitantly looked around. Glowing red eyes peered out at him through the thick bushes. A pack of wolves unlike anything Jake had ever seen emerged from the foliage and advanced on the young woodsman. Their thick armor like fur was a stark white. They were twice the size of regular wolves. Muscles rippled under their skin, just waiting to burst through. Their fangs were bared in hunger, too big to fit in their mouths. Jake paled. Never had he seen creatures so powerful. One launched itself at the two and bit Lady. The horse neighed frantically and Jake fell off of her back.

"Lady!" The wolves ripped at the horse's flesh, eating their fill. Jake stared in horror as his horse was consumed. After their meal the wolves turned to him. Jake screamed as one of the wolves latched onto his arm and tried fruitlessly to shake the creature off. His uninjured arm flailed about until it reached his ax. The woodsman brought the sharp object down on the wolf's snout. The monster howled in pain and release Jake from its grip. Jake cradled his injured arm and ran as fast as he could. The wolves gave chase easily gaining on the smaller human. Jake yelled as lost his footing and fell down a steep hill. He weakly pushed himself up, hearing the growling of the wolves coming closer. There stood a large metal gate before him covered in frost. Jake grabbed the cool metal, rattling it loudly.

"Help! Please someone help me!" The gate opened on its own and Jake hurried in. He slammed the gate right in the face of the wolves. They growled menacingly, circling the gate and string at him with their haunting red eyes. He limped up to the front door of what he now realized was a castle. Pushing against the heavy wood, he opened the door. Jake breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. The young man clutched at his bleeding arm and looked around the empty hall.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Two pairs of eyes watched the woodsman stumble around the castle.

"He must have lost his way in the woods." One of the pairs of eyes whispered.

"Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away." Whispered the other pair of eyes.

"Is someone there?" Jake called out to the large room. His voice echoed back to him and the man frowned. He swore he had heard someone talking.

"Not a word, Marceline. No one word!" There it was again. Jake was sure he had heard someone that time.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my way and need a place to stay for the night." Marceline turned to Flame, pouting.

"Oh Flame, have a heart." The flame haired man frowned at Marceline and shook his head.

"Not a chance Marcy. You don't want Master to be angry do you?"

"Oh that old coot can just-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can you show yourself?" Marceline grinned wickedly at the fire mage and floated down from their hiding spot at the top of the stairs. She floated down in front of Jake and landed silently. Jake startled back in shock and raised his arm to defend himself only to hiss as his injured arm protested the movement.

"Hello." Marceline smiled at the man, showing off her fangs. Jake gasped and took a step back.

"Y-you... y-you're a..."

"Vampire? Yes." Jake looked ready to pass out. Flame sighed from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Well now you've done it. Master will be displeased." The red clad man jumped over the railing of the stairs, landing gracefully on the floor. He rose and Marceline snorted.

"Show off." Flame just glared at Marceline.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior, she seems to have been raised by wolves." Marceline gave an indignant cry that was ignored by Flame. "Unfortunately you cannot stay here. Our master is not fond of guests."

Marceline rolled her eyes and wrapped a hand around Jake's shoulders, missing the flinch he gave as she jostled his injured arm.

"Nonsense! He'll stay here for the night, Master never has to know." Flame shook his head but followed Marceline as she led the traveler to the den. The mage conjured a warm fire in the fire place. Marceline smiled gratefully but the man pretended to ignore it.

"You may stay here tonight. Then you /must /leave in the morning. If Master ever found you here..." The man trailed off. The three of them fell silent as they warmed themselves in the room, not knowing their master watched from an overhead walkway.

An elderly woman with wrinkled green skin walked into the room pushing a teacart. Her white hair bounced slightly as she walked. She pushed past an indignant Flame and stopped next to Jake.

"Hello dear, would you like some tea? Or apple pie maybe?" She handed the man a slice of pie, not giving him the chance to deny her offer. A young boy with blue-green skin hid shyly behind the green skinned woman, looking at Jake in awe and fear. Flame seemed to recover from his shock and moved to stand next to the green woman.

"Tree Trunks, you can't give him tea." The woman scoffed.

"He is a guest and will be treated as such. BMO hand him a cup of tea." Flame sighed in exasperation and threw his hands in the air. There was no stopping these people. BMO grabbed a cup of tea and shakily made his way over to Jake. The boy was shaking so hard that he nearly spilled the steaming cup right into Jake's lap. The man took the cup from the boy and thanked him. BMO smiled brightly and moved back to his hiding spot behind Tree Trunks.

The door to the den slammed open and a cold wind swept through the room putting out the fire in the fire place. Flame's own fire hair shrank considerably and the man felt the cold. Tree Trunks began to shake in fear and BMO clutched desperately at the fabric of the woman's brown dress. Marceline had turned herself into a bat flapped away into a shadowed corner of the room.

Jake stared as a seemingly innocent man entered the room. His skin was a pale ice blue as were his eyes. His hair was stark white and fell thickly over his shoulders like snow. But what scared Jake was the sheer power that rolled off the man. There was something quietly dangerous about the man that made the hairs on the back of Jake's neck stand.

"There is a stranger here." His icy eyes flickered over to Jake and Marceline emerged from her corner, human once more.

"Master, let me explain. This man was lost in the woods and attacked and we-" Marceline was cut off by a loud growl from the white haired man. She lowered her head dejectedly. Flame took a step forward to protect Marceline if he needed to.

"Oh spare the theatrics, Flame. I will not harm her... yet." Flame stiffened at the cold words of his master. Jake continued to stare at the man. "Who are you? What are you doing in my castle?"

Jake shivered. That man's voice could freeze someone's heart.

"I-I was lost and then these wolves..." The man scoffed.

"You are not welcome here. Leave now." Jake grew indignant. He was a guest in this man's home and the man was treating him like a piece of dirt.

"I'm sorry sir but I need a place to stay, my arm is injured and I can't walk in that storm."

"Are you that stupid? If you leave now I might let you get away with that little comment of yours." Jake huffed.

"You would do nothing. Someone would notice my absence and come looking for me and then they would stumble across your castle. A castle filled with _magical people_. You would be executed immediately. Magic has been banned since the disappearance of King Simon. You would not risk that." The man was seething with rage. This _peasant_ had dared threaten him in his own home.

"You will regret your words." A rush of cold wind wrapped around Jake. Ice shards were pushed harshly against his skin and Jake cried out. He looked up at the man before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was so late and short. I've been busy this summer and won't be able to update often.**


End file.
